<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy is an ugly feeling by Salem_V</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049181">Jealousy is an ugly feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V'>Salem_V</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Natsus thighs, gratsuweekend2020, oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is an ugly emotion. It can effectively sour any good mood and leaves a bitter taste in Natsu's mouth. There is nothing Natsu hates more than to feel jealous. <br/>Luckily Gray makes everything better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gratsu Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy is an ugly feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gratsu weekend challenge! <br/>The prompt was Sweet(fruity)/Sour</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Natsu forced a smile onto his face as he looked at Juvia who was clinging to Gray. Seeing her clinging to him always left a bitter taste in his mouth, effectively souring his mood, he rolled his eyes as she began to fantasize about her ‘Gray-sama’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu couldn’t hold back the scowl that made his way to his face. Natsu turned his head back to the mission board and took a calming deep breath, and snatched a mission off the board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking this mission solo.” Mira nodded and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay Natsu?” She looked around briefly and leaned closer and lowered her voice. “Is it about Juvia clinging to your man?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu growled and glared at her, “He’s not my man Mira, anyway, I’ll be back in a week.” And with that, he walked out of the guild. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Natsu finished the mission quickly, he defeated the beast quickly, his anger fueling his flames. Sadly, the few days Natsu had for himself ended way too quickly. And Natsu was forced to return to the guild before Mira got worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu burst through the doors, hollering out a greeting. Happy flew into his arms, sobbing about how he left him behind. Natsu grimaced, “Sorry little buddy! I figured you would like more time alone with Carla!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Happy brightened at that and began excitedly telling him that Carla had accepted his fish. Natsu nodded and walked to the bar, ordering a beer and fish for Happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going great. “Oi, so ya finally decided to show your face ya loud mouth flame-brain?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu grinned as he stood up and turned around, “What’d you say you pervy popsicle?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray snarled before headbutting him, “You heard me pyro!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu growled, “Sorry, I don’t speak pervert!” The two then launched into a fight. It wasn’t until Juvia got involved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Natsu had said something, Juvia began to lash out at Natsu. While comforting her ‘Gray-sama’. Natsu knew Gray better than anyone if Natsu had hurt him he would know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray rolled his eyes at Juvia, “Enough Juvia, lizard breath didn’t hurt me. Besides we’re just sparring, right Flame-brain.” Gray turned his head to the side to find Natsu was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray furrowed his brows, and Juvia latched herself onto Gray’s arm. Completely ignoring anything and everything he said. Instead, choosing to fantasize about him and their imaginary kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray growled and pulled Juvia off, “Juvia, I care about you as a friend. But I don’t have feelings for you!” Gray pried her off and stalked off looking for Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, as Gray was talking to Juvia, Natsu slipped away. Natsu wanted to scream at Juvia to back off of Gray, while also wanting to curl up in a ball of shame and cry. If there was one thing the dragon slayer hated it was being jealous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jealousy is an ugly feeling, it’s bitter and sour and just overall ugly. Natsu broke into a sprint as tears began to flow freely from his eyes. Natsu only slowed down once he was near the river. The soothing sounds of the waves always calmed him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu sat down and hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees before wiping the tears that continued to fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu groaned, “Wow, look at me. The great son of Igneel, crying over not getting what I want. God, I feel like a selfish little brat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re right about the brat part, but selfish not so much,” Natsu screamed and jumped into a fighting stance. “Woah, calm down Salamander. It’s just me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu sighed in relief, “Fuckin’ Gajeel. Don’t do that!” Natsu wiped his eyes before sitting back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you wanna talk about?” Natsu shrugged at Gajeel’s question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just feel bad, I want to be able to laugh at Juvia’s antics but I just can’t! I hate that I don’t like her. I hate that I want to yell and scream at her until I can’t anymore. And the worst part is, is it’s all because she has what I don’t. And I hate it, I hate how selfish I am.” During the end of Natsu’s rant, his voice started to break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gajeel didn’t say anything, but he did put an arm around Natsu’s shoulders. “You deserve to be selfish too.” Natsu snapped his head up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wuh?” Gajeel placed a hand over his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t done. It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. You love him Natsu, and I know he loves you. Whether you believe me or not, that’s up to you. But I can tell you this, Gray doesn’t love Juvia, and he never will. Juvia’s love for Gray isn’t healthy, she doesn’t see his flaws, she doesn’t see the real him. All she sees is the Gray she imagines in her mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu looked around before launching himself into his arms. “This never happened.” Gajeel nodded and hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu couldn’t hold back the sobs that crawled up his throat. Natsu felt Gajeel’s arms tighten around him, pulling him closer. Once Natsu’s sobs died down to occasional hiccups, Gajeel and Natsu separated. “So, never speak of this again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. See ya Salamander, I got a date with Levy to prepare for.” Gajeel waved and left Natsu there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure to use protection!” Natsu teased Gajeel, noticing how the tips of his ears flushed red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu chuckled and he turned back to the river. Listening to the soothing sounds as he let Gajeels words sink in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu folded his arms behind his head and laid down on the soft grass. It was peaceful until heavy panting breaths were heard from behind Natsu. And a frosty mint scent that made Natsu almost moan in happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Natsu! Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere man!” Gray walked closer before looking at Natsu, who now had his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Natsu nodded patted the place next to him. “No really, are you okay flame-brain? You’re acting weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu huffed, “What do you want Gray?” Gray growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know if you’re okay!” Natsu rolled his eyes before turning away from Gray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” Gray glared at Natsu’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen Natsu, I care whether you’re okay or not because I care about you! So tell me what’s wrong. And I’m not leaving until you tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu didn’t budge but Gray heard him sigh, “Gray. I don’t expect you to say anything. But I guess there is no better time than now.” Natsu stood up and brushed off any dirt, Gray had to stop himself from drooling as he looked at Natsu’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gray. I am in love with you, I started falling for you during galuna, I tried to stop myself but every day you just made me love you more and more. I know you don’t feel the same, but I just hope we can still be frie-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray slammed his lips onto Natsu’s, ignoring the startled sound Natsu made. Within seconds Natsu melted into the kiss, letting out an appreciative hum, his arms wrapped around Gray’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two broke apart, “So, at the very least you like me?” Natsu guessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot, I love you and everything about you. From your stupid pink hair to your wonderful thighs.” Natsu flushed red at the last one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what?!” Gray smirked and grabbed the back of his thighs, loving the way Natsu gasped and Gray started moving his hands upwards, grabbing and squeezing it. Loving the way Natsu squirmed. “My thighs aren’t even that big, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu then looked down at his thighs, before Gray tilted his head up. “You’re beautiful, so please don’t be self-conscious. Besides, these thighs are mine and mine alone. Plus the reason they’re big in the first place is because of muscle, but they’re still somehow so comfy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu cut off Gray with a kiss. “Alright I get it, I get it. Now let’s change the subject, and get your hands off my ass already!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray whined but squeezed one last time, but brought his hands up to Natsu’s face and kissed him sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I truly love you Natsu, and not just for your thighs. Those are just a perk!” Natsu just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gray?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Natsu?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking about my thighs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natsu. Psst, Natsu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu growled at Gray’s whispers, “What Gray!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you how much I love your thigh?.” Gray spoke softly into Natsu’s ear, kissing and nipping it softly, as his hand rubbed Natsu’s bare thigh, lightly touching the insides of Natsu’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gray. There is nothing you can say or do that’ll make me want to have sex at 3 in the fucking morning.” Gray rolled his eyes and huffed but still held onto Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I love you Natsu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Gray.” Natsu pecked his lips softly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>